1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel having a reel body, a feed shaft attached to the reel body and forming in its periphery a spiral groove for feeding a fishing line from the reel and a transmission member attached to an end of the feed shaft for rotation therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a typical fishing reel of the above-described type, an attaching shaft axially extending through the transmission member is provided continuously with the feed shaft and the transmission member is unrotably and unwithdrawably secured to the attaching shaft by means of calking.
According to another conventional type, the transmission member defines a non-round hole through which the attaching shaft extends so that the non-round shape of the hole prevents relative rotation between the transmission member and the attaching shaft, and a letter `E`-shaped washer is used for unwithdrawable attachment between the transmission member and the attaching shaft.
With the former-mentioned convention, the attaching operation for attaching the transmission shaft to the feed shaft requires two steps: one step for inserting the attaching shaft into the transmission member and the other step for calking the connection therebetween, whereby the production efficiency suffers. Further, the calking attachment requires that the transmission member be formed of a metallic material rather than an inexpensive material such as a synthetic resin.
With the latter-mentioned convention, the construction requires the E-shaped washer only for the above-described purpose, whereby the construction suffers in the economy of the number of elements used therein as well as resultant deterioration in the production efficiency.
Taking the above state of the art into consideration, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing reel which can be manufactured efficiently and economically.